


At First Sight

by TheFireBreathingQueen



Category: Stalking Jack the Ripper - Kerri Maniscalco
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Fate, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBreathingQueen/pseuds/TheFireBreathingQueen
Summary: Thomas Cresswell never believed in love at first sight, destiny, or fate; that is, until he met Audrey Rose Wadsworth.





	At First Sight

Thomas Cresswell never believed in love at first sight. Never believed in destiny or fate either. He simply believed the world is what each person makes of it, and they are free to make their own choices and decisions.  
His sister, Daciana had tried over and over again to convince him that there was someone out there waiting for him. Someone who fit with him like a puzzle piece and was perfect for him; his soulmate. He did not believe any of this.   
He also believed one could never be truly and wholly taken with another at first glance alone. It would take weeks and months of getting to know each other before the effects of love crept in.   
That was until he laid his eyes on a very peculiar girl sitting in the back of the classroom.   
It was a day like any other as Thomas made his way to Dr. Wadsworths class, the sun was blocked by the clouds and the air warm, but not hot. Upon entering the classroom Thomas surveyed his surroundings, as he always did.   
Dr. Wadsworth was sittin at his desk, reading over files. His eyes skipped across the room, landing on a new figure sitting at the back.   
It was evident they didn’t belong there.   
He seemed more like a she.   
It was obvious in the way they sat that they were taught from a young age to sit like a lady, straight back, ankles together, quite a polarizing difference from the other young men in the room.   
The bulk of their clothes was not enough to hide the subtle curves and narrowed shoulders and waist of a traditionally feminine body.   
Their face was more rounded and delicate, even though most of it was hidden by the shadows casted by her hat.   
It also appeared that there was a slight bulge at the back of said, presumably where a woman might tuck her hair when hiding it, though raven curls still escaped to fall around their face.   
Yes, Thomas was almost entirely sure that there was a woman in this class.   
He didn’t think much of it until her eyes flicked up, her green meeting his brown.   
Just the sight of her knocked the air from his chest like a blow. Her eyes flicked down yet again, most likely to avoid attention. 

———

She hadn’t spoken all class, not that he expected her to, it would make more sense to hide her identity. Still though, Thomas wondered what her voice sounded like. 

———

When Thomas has been asked if he would like a private lesson from Dr. Wadsworth he had been thrilled. He was always searching for more knowledge and this seemed to be the easiest way to accomplish that.   
He had, however, not been prepared to walk in and find the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.   
Sure he had been warned by Dr. Wadsworth that his niece would be joining them, he just didn’t expect her to be so pretty.   
He struggled to pay attention, even as he was writing down notes and measurements.   
Her emerald green eyes were focused as they stared into the cavity, carefully working. Her brow furrowed and Thomas believed that it was likely one of the most adorable things he had ever witnessed.   
He did not expect these feeling stirring in his chest, did not expect the cloudiness in his mind, did not expect the sweatiness of his palms as she drew near. 

So no, Thomas Cresswell never believed in love at first sight, destiny, or fate; that is, until he met Audrey Rose Wadsworth.


End file.
